thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Curtis McNeil
Introduction Curtis McNeil is a recruit under training at the San Andreas Police Academy. Biography McNeil was raised originally by his parents David and Elaine McNeil in Algonquin, Liberty City. David was a prominent banker, and Elaine was a stay-at-home mom. However, when McNeil was 11 his parents were killed by a car jacking turned murder, in the middle of broad daylight, by a couple of gangsters trying to earn their way into a gang. McNeil was passed around between his Aunt Meredith in Dukes, and several foster families throughout Liberty City. By the time he was 18 he had seen a huge portion of the various sides of LC and he had a fair amount of street smarts. Luckily for him he never spent a night in "juvie", but he had made one or two poor choices but nothing that ever led to permanent repercussions. Over time, he found odd jobs and by the time he was 21 he was working as a mechanic at a garage out in Bohan. One day, he was working on a car that needed repainting when he noticed the car had some strange body work done to a side panel, and upon further inspection realized it was concealing a shipment of cocaine. Before he could even do anything, black SUVs and cars swarmed in along with a small army of officers and armed men. It was the LCPD, and the vehicle was a mule car for the local drug dealing criminal syndicate. McNeil was caught up in the middle of a sting that was too early. However, after a brief interrogation by the detectives, McNeil was not only cleared but agreed to assist in the sting and helped organize a do-over. The car was brought back to the shop, McNeil went back to work, and one day later, when the owners came to collect it, the LCPD swarmed in. Every bit of cocaine was seized and over a dozen arrests came from the sting. McNeil was appreciated for his assistance and one of the lead detectives suggested McNeil might be cut out for police and undercover work. A short time later, Officer Curtis McNeil was graduating from academy and, within almost record time, applying to become a Detective. However before he could make detective the department hit a massive budget crisis and had to begin cutting officers. McNeil was subsequently laid off of the department and offered a small relocation budget for a transfer to Los Santos, San Andreas and LSPD. Entering Los Santos McNeil has been in city since his application was approved. He has met several of the LEOs on the island. One LEO is Major Mike Boscoreli. The Major has been eager to provide information and ride-a-longs for McNeil. However recently McNeil was involved in a situation where a man named Sunny Corleone was determined to commit suicide by cop. He lost the cops in a grey Futo and during the search McNeil spotted the car and pointed it out to the Major. When their squad car pulled up behind the Futo, Corleone exited the vehicle and opened fire on the car. McNeil ducked for cover behind the dash board as the Major exited the vehicle and returned fire. The Major was downed and injured, Corleone fled in the Futo and McNeil rushed to the Major's aid. EMS arrived in record time and ushered McNeil into the back of another squad car as they tended to the Major. McNeil was then taken by Officer Taylor to Mission Row to enter the shell casings into evidence. Thanks to McNeil's eyewitness account, they were able to accurately find Corleone's shell casings and secure the scene. However, as the situation escalated, McNeil was no longer able to accompany any officers on ride-a-longs. McNeil began walking back to his motel when, as he crossed Lower Power St and Vespucci Ave, he spotted Corleone in a damaged white Sultan waiting at the red light. He immediately called it in via 911 to LEOs/EMS. Shortly after, McNeil heard a massive eruption of gunfire from south of him on Power St. Under the Olympic FWY. The storage facility under the freeway was a sea of red and blue lights mixed with flashes of muzzle flash. McNeil stood nearby and watched as squad vehicles and ambulances rushed in and out for a long while. After some time a strange woman and man dressed in green approached him. With a raspy voice she asked what was going on. She then asked who McNeil was and he gave her his first name of "Curtis" and she introduced herself as "Amber" She then left with a warning of "Be careful, these streets are dangerous it seems". Category:Characters Category:Civilian